The Mark of Red
by GriffinGirl8655
Summary: 2 girls. A boy of fire. Find the Flame to light your way, and the Mark of Red to protect your ways. Enter, reader, but beware, find the missing days of old before it's too late. (Second in the We Are Unseen series) OVER 800 VIEWS! :) THANK YOU **On hiatus**
1. Just A Little Prolougue

_This is a strange world, _a figure sent out telepathically to a seemingly ordinary man. "Yes, Mother!" he said. "Shall we enter tonight?" _Not now my son, _she replied. _There is someone I am looking for. _The man looked confused. "And who would that be?" _It is said in this world there are people who know our story, our secrets. They spread their knowledge far and wide, and we must find the most knowledgeable of them all!_

The man looked confused, but nodded. Better not to question Mother. _Keep watch, son_ _these two. _He nodded again. _And when you've found them, you know what to do. _

Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break

Two girls sat, bored to their very bones in school. One, had long since given up paying attention to the teacher, the other had also given up, but currently writing on the front of her binder with a dry erase marker. _It would be great, _the girl only not paying attention thought, _if the Rick Riordan books were real. Then, I could find my Leo. _

"And, we're out of time,", the teacher exclaimed. "Don't forget to write down your homework. And your math project is due next week. Good bye!"

Everyone practically scrambled to get out of there. Except the two girls. "Come on, Ebi, we're going to be late for P.E. " the girl called Raquel groaned. Ebi scoffed. "It's only P.E, and besides it's extremely boring."

10 Minutes Later

Coach had sent the whole class running laps. "2 minutes!" Raquel complained. Ebi shushed her. She didn't mind as much, but that didn't mean she liked P.E. "It's not that long. Don't be a baby." Raquel socked her one in the arm. "Ow!" "You deserved it!"Raquel, said triumphant. "Fine, fine, I'll stop." Ebi gave up. "But….." Ebi smiled mischeviously. "If you're gonna be running at that pace, when you see Leo, you might as well him up to Calypso once and for all." And took off running.

Raquel glared at her friend even harder, and ran after her, for that was a comment that could decide Ebi's fate.

Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break

_There!_ The woman panted. _Them! I want them!_ _They know about us- they must be destroyed!_ As two girls chatting and running with each other came on screen. The man heard mentions of his brethren, Calypso. Well, she could be a fast runner. But, if these two mortals knew of her existence, than they were dangerous, and he would bring them to his mother.

Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break

Suddenly, the earth shifted under Ebi's feet. She stopped. Raquel caught up to her, still 'insulted' about her earlier remark. However, seeing the look on her friend's face, Raquel didn't start berating her. "What, Ebi? She asked, panting and out of breath. "I swore the ground just moved under my feet." She said, looking rather scared now. "Yeah, but that only happens in boo-" Raquel stopped when she noticed they were both ankle deep in mud. The girls looked at each other. "Oh. My. Gods." Ebi whispered as they sank in even deeper. "But Gaea isn't real! This can't be ha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" They both screamed as the ground gave way beneath their feet.

**Hey, I hope you guys liked this! It is going to be multi-chapter, and is for my friend, so far known as Raquel (not her real), for her birthday. I am going to be updating this depending on how many reviews I get, so please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames because I am not Leo Valdez!**


	2. Chapter 1- Sunglasses and Hair

Red wiggled her foot impatiently, waiting for her friend to bring over their coffees, or rather, teas. What was taking that girl so long? "There you are!" She exclaimed when Ever arrived. "Honestly!" she added , as Ever didn't really look contrite enough. Ever rolled her eyes.

"I didn't take _that_ long. Also," Ever said, as Red was still glaring, "they ran out of _your _tea! So before you go berating me for taking too long, remember, it was your fault for ordering green tea! Sheesh!" This time, Red rolled her eyes. "Just hand over the tea, Ever Beta!" Ever grinned, knowing she had won this round... But...

"Why do always call me that? It's just 'Ever', _Red Mark._" Red groaned. "We are not discussing this again! But, if you don't want me to call you Ever Beta, than why do you call me Red _Mark_?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at her best friend. Ever gave her a silly grin. "You know why! Anyway, remember why we're here."

Red nodded. "Sure, Miss-Let's-Get-Down-To-Business-Ooh!-There's-A-Book-Store!" Ever glared in mock annoyance. It was hard to annoy her. "Yeah, well, your not much better with clothes! And, seriously!"

Red nodded. If they were to get back home, wherever that was, they needed to put on a serious face and focus. "Right. We've pin-pointed the A 2's location, and where their going to go next, we just need to make sure that the plan goes to plan," she said, pulling out the maps they had made, "and that they can help us."

Ever looked thoughtful. "Of course they can help us! Their rumored to be the most powerful group of kids ever, but, in order for them to help us, we need proof and reasons." Red smiled mysteriously. "Oh, I think I've got that covered." Ever gave her friend a curious look. "What are you planning?"

Red laughed. "I haven't planned anything... " Ever looked dubious. "Okay, okay... I'll tell you..." Red amended. "But, first..." Ever groaned. "Don't tell me-" She was cut off as Red walked over to a random shop window and looked at her reflection, attempting to fix her hair. Ever sighed. "It's always _hair_... What is so special about staring at your _hair ever 5 seconds_?" she mumbled.

Red sighed. "Shop windows don't work. Besides, the dummies could come alive. So..." Sighing, she walked over to a random boy wearing sunglasses near their table. "Can I borrow these? Thanks!" She said, taking them off his face and holding them up as if they were a mirror.

The boy protested, while the girl he was with extremely amused. Ever looked mortified. "_Red Mark_! Give the poor boy back his glasses!" she cried.

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Leo, Jason, and Piper were walking a mortal mall plaza have a sort of pit stop from demi-god duties. Sure, there could monsters around any corner, but the way Leo figured, if they were attacked, the trio could kick monster-butt.

Jason had walked over to check something out, and said he'd meet Leo and Piper at a little cafe not too far away and easy to point out. That was fine with Leo. There were two hot girls over there. When he told this to Piper, she rolled her eyes at him.

"What?" he said, defending himself. "It's a perfectly good reason." Piper sighed. "Sure, Leo. Good luck." He grinned. "You sound like you doubt Valdez charm." he said, flexing his muscles. "Yep, that's right, Repair Boy. I do!" she replied. "Well," Leo said, as he prepared to use his charm on two girls sitting at a nearby table, "oh Beauty Queen of little faith, watch and learn." "Riiight." she muttered.

The two girls in question were bantering back and forth about something. As the neared the table, the aisain dark haired girl stood up and examined herself in the cafe window. Leo turned and smirked at Piper. "See? They want to get their hair right for me." and promptly put on a pair of sunglasses taken out of his tool belt.

The girl suddenly walked over to them and before Piper had a chance to say anything to Leo, the girl had practically stolen his sunglasses. "Can I borrow these? Thanks!" she said, as though Leo wasn't a random guy at all. The girl's friend hopped up (literally!) and ran over. "_Red Mark_! Give the poor boy back his glasses!" she cried. Leo protested, but than realized that it was girl he had been going over to impress.

_Red Mark,_Piper thought. _That's a strange name._ But Leo wasn't paying attention to names. "Um.. Yeah... You can borrow those, I just want them back." The girl's friend huffed. "Oh don't encourage her!" The girl herself rolled her eyes. "Here's your sunglasses back." she said and handed them back to Leo. "And," she said to her friend, "I just wanted to check my hair." The other girl rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. Seeing Piper's and Leo's questioning looks, she said, "Seeing as my best friend just stole your glasses, we should probably do introductions." Leo smiled and nudged Piper.

She knew what he was thinking. _Told you Beauty Queen, Team Leo is real!_

**Hi demi-gods, monsters, gods, mortals, and anyone else I haven't listed! Just because, who's your favorite character from the Seven of the Heroes of Olympus (Oh, and you can count Nico and Reyna... And Festus... And Coach Hedge... So, that's 11...)? And, I might not be updating in a while because of * gags * school... So, remember review, constructive criticism is welcome and thanks to:**

**WizGamer**

**Doctoress**

**PotatoLord**

**Redmark herself**

**and naynaynaynay for reviewing! Also, my updating involves how much school work I have, and how many reviews I have... So yeah! BAD WOLF ~ GriffinGirl8655**


	3. Chapter 2- Can we come?

Red glared at Ever exasperatedly. "I did not steal his sunglasses!" she exclaimed. Ever rolled her eyes, and grumbled a 'whatever'. She remembered Leo and Piper were still there. "Sorry. My name's Ever, and this is-" Red cut her off. "I think I can introduce myself. My name's Red." She announced, smiling, as if her friend wasn't annoyed at all.

Leo grinned. "Well Red and Ever, my name is Leo Valdez, and this here is my friend Piper." Piper sighed at him when smoothed his unruly mess of curls. "Can we join you guys?" she asked. Red nodded, her and Leo were still staring at each other.

Piper exchanged glances with Ever, who nodded. "Sure. Not like we were doing much anyways. Just talking. Are you guys from the area?" Piper shook her head. "No, we're visiting. We're came on a… ship."

"Can't remember where you came from?"Red teased. Piper blushed, and Leo gave her a thumbs up when the girls weren't looking. _Great save_, he mouthed. Ever smacked Red on the arm. "That was rude. Besides, it's not like we-" Red glared at her. _Don't say a word_, she mouthed.

Leo and Piper saw this. They looked at each other curiously. How do you not remember where you came from? They were obviously hiding something.

But, before Piper could question them and Ever and Red could come up with a cover up story, Jason came running over. "Pipes- Leo", he panted, "mons-" Piper held her hand up, and nodded towards Ever and Red. Jason eyed them suspiciously.

"You were about to say 'monster', weren't you?" Red pointed out. Piper, Leo, and Jason exchanged glances. "How do you know about that?" Piper asked. Ever sighed and looked over at Red. Jason began to look desperate. "Piper! I told you! There's this – this – this thing! We don't exactly have time to worry about how these two kids know about monsters!"

Leo raised his eyebrows and Piper looked surprised at Jason's explosion. "Better do what Sparky says, Beauty Queen." Jason rolled his eyes at the nick name, and Piper merely gave Leo a I'm-going-to-get-you-when-I-have-time look.

Leo smirked and headed off. Jason and Piper followed. Suddenly, remembering Ever and Red, she turned around to go tell them something. "I'll meet you there!" she called to Jason and Leo. Jason turned his head, and nodded, and tapped Leo on the shoulder, who looked like he hadn't heard.

"Hey! Red and Ever!" she called to the two girls who looked like they packing up their stuff. "Hold on!" Red replied. "We're coming!" Piper shook her head. "That's just it, no you're not. It's too dangerous for some mortals." Ever smiled mysteriously. "For all you (and probably us too) we could be just as good fighting monsters-" "-but we're not going to tell you, so you've just got to trust us." Red finished.

Piper bit her lip. She really hated using charmspeak on innocent people, but it was less dangerous than taking them into battle. "Alright, you guys can come. But, on one condition- stay out of the fight, okay?" Piper had laced that sentence with charmspeak. Hopefully, it would last.

The girls nodded meekly, before gathering up their remaining stuff and following Piper into the crowds.

**Hey guys! I really must apologize for the uber long wait, and that this chapter is probably shorter than the rest and made up of dialogue. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and please remember to favorite, follow and review! Thank you to:**

**-Redmark (herself)**

**\- and PotatoLord for reviewing.**

**Bye, Griffyns are the best, and GERONIMO! ~ GriffinGirl8655**


	4. Chapter 3- Griffins and Autons

**A/N: Just a Disclaimer because I basically forgot it completely in the last three chapters:**

**Red: *clears throat and looks at paper given to read***

**Red: I am NOT reading this.**

**Ever: Oh give it to me. GriffinGirl8655 does not own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, or any work written by Rick Riordan. Except us.**

**Ever: Wait. You do no-**

**On to the story!**

Leo, Piper, Ever, and Red ran after Jason. When they reached the plaza square, they saw why Jason had come back to get them. "Is that a real _griffin_?" Red gasped. Ever looked amazed. She starting hopping up and down excitedly. "Omigods it's a real griffin! A real griffin!" she squealed. Leo and Piper exchanged amused glances at the girl's antics. Red told her to calm down and be quiet.

Ever ignored her. "B-but what are they doing to that poor thing?" she asked. Two people trying to trap it in a net. Like a bird. _It's not a bird. Leave it alone!_ Ever screamed in her head. Red shot her a look that was a mixture of annoyance and concern. _Okay, first, they are mortals who obviously can't see through the Mist, and second, please don't shout into my brain. I'm going to go deaf!_ She replied.

Ever shook her head to clear her thoughts, and rolled her eyes. _Brains can't go deaf._ And, with that, she cut off their mental connection. Leo and Piper prepared to go out there. Piper with her cornucopia, and Leo with his hammer or what ever else he had in that bigger-on-the-inside toolbelt (**A/N: Anybody catch my Doctor Who reference?**). "I'm coming with you." Ever told them.

Leo shook his head, and Ever caught a bit of exasperation in Piper's eyes. "No," she said, "Your lucky we let you come this far, it's too dangerous." Ever shook her head. "Yeah, but if it was too dangerous for me, than wouldn't it be too dangerous for you?" she asked, going on logical mode.

Leo sighed. "Just let her come. Poor Jason's doing all the work." Piper gave her a warning look, and they headed out into battle.

Upon closer inspection, the people who had the griffin in the net were not human. Obviously. And, Jason was obviously trying to free the griffin. He had given up on attacking the figures, who hadn't paid him any mind, and had flown to the top of the net, and was hacking into it, to some avail.

However, the griffin was extremely. "He's gonna get killed." Piper said, watching her boyfriend be incredibly stupid. "He's never going to cut through the net!" Leo exclaimed. "He's scaring the griffin." Ever mumbled.

Piper looked at her incredulously. Leo made a noise in his throat. He'd rather not be around for a cat fight. Both girls turned to look at him. "Right. Umm… attack the guys." Ever shook her head. "Their not 'guys'." She said, in the same tone of voice she had used in her earlier remark. This time Leo looked at her.

"You all right?" he asked. She nodded, looking confused. Piper noticed her eyes had changed color. They were purple before, but now they were green. "I'm fine. Why?" Leo knit his eyebrows together. "Because you just told us the guys over there weren't guys." "And your eyes were purple." Piper added.

Ever looked scared, for the first time. "My eyes are green!" she exclaimed. But before they could get further into conversation, Jason yelled, "A little help here?" Piper bit her lip. Right. Help Jason. Leo sighed. These guys were definitely coming aboard the Argo ll.

Leo, Piper, and Ever approached the guys. They weren't guys, just like Ever had told them when she had purple eyes. Leo's eyes widened. "Look at the craftsmanship! Their automatons!" he exclaimed. Piper rolled her eyes. "We're here to free the griffin, help Jason, and not get killed. Not to admire the enemy, Repair Boy.

Ever smiled at their exchange. Leo glared at both girls. "I'll take the left one." He said. Piper nodded. "I'll get the right." Ever looked up, and Piper guessed what she was doing. "I'll go help Jason- that is his name, right?" And without waiting for an answer dashed off.

Leo and Piper looked at eachother, before running off to fight the automatons. However that was going to be difficult as they were completely ignoring their attackers. Leo smiled. Easy.

**Sorry if you guys are impatient for a battle scene! Just wait… Because of annoying school, I cannot promise you when I'll update next, but reviews will motivate me! Thank you to:**

**Redmark herself**

**PotatoLord**

**And pointeonyourtippytoes for reviewing!**

**Who has the Blood of Olympus? I do! SOLANGELO forever! Please review, griffins are fabsome, and till next time, my fellow fanpeople! ~GriffinGirl8655**


	5. Chapter 4- Death Comes to Demigods

Leo gasped as he opened up the inside of the mechanical person. It was seriously complicated stuff, and he wondered how he wa- Suddenly the automaton let go of the net holding the griffin, and began to walk away from him. He looked over at Piper, and saw that hers was doing the same thing. They exchanged confused glances, before remembering Red.

She hadn't entered the battle, or said anything to argue, in fact. That was strange. From the few minutes Leo and Piper had known these two mysterious girls, it had seemed like Red would be the one to argue more about not being let into a fight. However, it was possible the that the automatons could be after Red…

And… Sure enough, they were. But something was wrong with Red. She was bent over, and her face was pale. It was a good thing that machines moved slowly, but she would still be in no condition to fight. Leo and Piper sprinted past the mechanical men over to the way the girl was hunched over.

"W-what's going on?" she asked. They knelt down next to her. "Ssshhh. Don't try to talk. I'm going to get rid of those things." She said, partly to Red and partly to Leo. She pulled out Katropis and went to fight them off. "Leo, look after her." He shook his head. Something wasn't right about this at all- but it was too late. Piper had already gone.

"W-wheres Ever?" Red asked, shivering though it was hardly cold outside. Leo put his hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away. "S-s-so cold! Why is it soo cold?" Before Leo could answer, she flickered. Like a light bulb.

"What?" he gasped. When she looked fully there again, Leo couldn't believe his eyes. She looked like Calypso! "I s-said, why is it soo cold?" she repeated, in Calypso's voice. Leo's eyes hardened. "Who are you?" he asked. How could she know anything about Calypso? He'd only just met her!

Piper's cry of shock jerked out of his surprise. He looked up, and then looked at Red/Calypso/who ever she really was, and she was back looking like the girl who had stolen his sunglasses. He looked back up at Piper, and there was pain and rage written all over her face. "JASON!" she bellowed, and Leo looked up. Somehow, Jason had lost his power or whatever, and was now on the way to the ground. Ever saw this, too, and thrust out her hand too late to catch him.

He fell. Piper ran over with tears in her eyes, and Leo was about to go over, too, when Ever looked directly at him. _Don't leave my friend until I get there!_, her look said. Wait. She said. In his head. Wait. What? Ever spoke again in his mind. _She's dying! Help her!_ Leo looked down at Red. She met his eyes. "Good-bye, Boy of Fire." She whispered faintly. "No no no no no! You. Are. Not. Going. To. Die. And neither is Jason!" He exclaimed. "It's too late." He recognized Ever standing beside him.

"She's gone." And, indeed, on that day two people died. A girl and a boy. Jason and Red.

**Don't kill me now! Just wait... :) *laughs evilly* Mwa ha ha!**

**So sorry for the wait. And I don't know if this counts as an epic battle scene...**

**Thank you to:**

**PotatoLord**

**Redmark (herself)**

**and WizGamer!**

**You guys are fantastic! See you in the next chapter! ~GriffinGirl8655**


	6. Chapter 5- Potatoes of the Wind

**Well, my readers I am back! (Not for long, though because not only am I being chased by Piper, but also by an angry mob of school work *coughs* science fair *coughs* …) *waves hand in fancy flourish* For the Disclaimer:**

**I, sadly do not own Jason Grace, Piper McClean, Leo Valdez, Calypso or any work by Rick Riordan, for that matter. However, on the bright side, I do own Ever Beta and, I suppose I own Red Mark… In a way… ****J**

Leo woke up sweating from the night-mare. It had been months since he had a bad dream like that. "Leo! You're awake!" Leo turned to face Calypso, only to find that the girl wasn't her. "Red?" He breathed. Calypso gave him a strange look. "Leo, are you all right?" she asked. "_What's wrong?"_ she spoke again, emphasizing with fear, at the look Leo was giving her.

Leo shook his head, and when he looked again, she was back looking like Calypso. She shivered, and began to fade. Her eyes glazed over. No, no, no! This happened to Red, the girl from his dream, which was still vivid in his mind.

"L-leo, why is it so c-c-cold?" Calypso said, looking worse and transparent. "No!" Leo shouted, and he reached out for her, but his hands went right through her. Leo was shocked. No, no, no- that was just a dream! _How do you know?_, a voice whispered, sounding very much like Ever.

It was true, whoever it was. He didn't know. Demi-god dreams usually predicted the near future. The _near_ future. _Good., _the voice said. "What is good about this?!" he asked, starting to get over his fear and getting very, very mad. _Understanding. Understanding and calm is good._

Leo started to shake with rage. "Calm!?" he shouted to no one in particular, as the fading Calypso watched him with sad eyes. "How can I be _calm_ about this?" he said, gesturing to her. He froze when he heard footsteps approaching. A whirl of wind blew through the tent, and as it left, Calypso disappeared into smoke. Leaving a potato in her place.

He stared in angry shock, before going to pick up the potato. He was going to lob at whoever caused this to happen. "Who's there." He stated, his voice flat, going for the starch. A voice tutted him. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to touch my potatoes?" A girl. A sandstorm whirled in his tent, and when the dust cleared a second later, there was a girl, about 13 or 14 sitting criss-cross apple sauce **(A/N: What does apple sauce have to do with a sitting position? I've always wondered about this..)** in his tent.

She was a little pale and had freckles, but what really caught Leo's attention was her hair. It was a dark brown (like the color of dark chocolate) and was incredibly wavey. Like, waves everywhere. Her eyes were very similar to the color of her hair, and were wild in a way, under the glasses that she wore.

However, Leo wasn't distracted for long by the stranger's appearance. In his defense, he _was_ having a very bad night. He shook her head, and was tempted to stand up, before realizing the tent was a bit too small to do that. The girl cocked her head at him. "Are you going to make your point?"

"Yeah, I am. I was getting to that." _You have the nerve to question what my mother taught me, after vaporizing my girl-friend who I just died a few days ago to rescue? _

The girl nodded. "Valid point. Now, for introductions." _And, now you're asking my NAME?! _he wanted to shout at her. She smiled mysteriously. "First of all, I didn't vaporize your girl-friend. That was someone else. Secondly, I already know who you are. I was going to tell you who I was."

Leo frowned. "Were you reading my mind, cause I didn't say a thing?" The girl smirked. "Actually, you did. But, anyway, I am the Potato Lord Messenger! I came to deliver you a message. The-" Leo stopped her. "A message through a potato? Excuse me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't a letter or something be more efficient? I didn't exactly study up on my botany."

Potato Lord Messenger frowned. "Why does everyone always bash the potatoes?" she wailed. Leo raised an eyebrow. "Ooo-kay. But can we get with on with the message here? I sort've want to get Calypso back." Potato Lady nodded. "Right. You will only know the sender until the end of the message. To receive the message, you simply touch the potato."

Leo vowed that when he and Calypso were out of this, he would never look at potatoes the same way again. "How do I know the message isn't from a monster or something?" Potato Lady (actually Lord) looked affronted. "As if I would work for them! They never pay on time and always bash, literally, my poor potatoes!"

Well then. At least that ruled out the possibility of monsters. She scowled at him. "Are you going to receive the message or not?" Leo sighed. "Fine." He reached out to touch the potato (and felt a little silly). However, as soon as his finger tips were on it, the world began to spin and everything went dark.

**Alright. I know what y'all are thinking. 'Will she ever stop with the cliff hangers?' Ah. Maybe. **

**Potato Lord is actually a real person, and I do not own her, but I do own the OC in the story.**

**Happy Belated Thanksgiving! Thank you to:**

**WizGamer**

**ArtemisApollo97**

**And RedMark herself!**

**Special shoutouts to PotatoLord (who I featured in this chapter) and IZEnderson, who was a great supporter in my other story (which is on a hiatus), the Invisible Goddess.**

**Don't want to hold you guys up for much longer, soooo…. Don't forget to review! I can't promise when I'll update next, because of science fair, but I have a question (nothing to do with apple sauce, I promise.) for you guys. Everyone knows about Persassy, but isn't Leo pretty sassy? What would you guys call that, or is Persassy just a one of a kind thing? Byeeee, and griffins are real~GriffinGirl8655**

**(Well… That was long)**


	7. Chapter 6-ish - Letter to the readers

Dear lovely readers and reviewers,

Due to an unforeseen school project, horrid cold, and the regular writer's block that comes with having your sinuses clogged up, GriffinGirl8655 will not be able to update the Mark of Red and bring more dangers and heart-break to us characters that supposedly do not exist.

Elysia says I just broke the Fourth Wall. Oops. Totally did not mean to do that. *insert sarcasm here* However, she has somehow scrounged up the creativity to write a Doctor Who poem before she got sick. If you are Whovian, GriffinGirl invites you to check it out.

She also says to tell you that she apologizes for waiting so long to apologize. And that made no sense. Whatever. She also says to stay tuned for more (that sounded like I was doing a TV show… Hmm…) and that she will update as soon as she gets any ideas.

If you are so kind as to have any, please PM her, and if you don't have an account, just review. She says to wish you a Merry Christmas, and sends her best wishes that you don't get sick either.

Leo says I forgot to thank her reviewers. Also, she's going to respond to your guest reviews for Chapter 6:

Redmark: Lol- very creative indeed. Also, you get 5 imaginary cookies for the being the only person to answer my question! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::). Thanks for reviewing!

PotatoLord: Yep! I hope I got your character right! Thanks for reviewing!

Ginny Elaine: **(A/N Warning to people who do not understand this- this is going to sound extremely strange.) **This has everything to do with adopting noodles. Reviews are how you pay me!

And for the people with accounts- thank you to:

AngelussKitty-writes

And Gabbytheglue **(A/N Nice name! I get the reference…)**

GriffinGirl8655 says she is very happy because she got 5 reviews on 1 chapter! J for all! She also says that this is way longer than it needs to be. Oops. We hope to you see (well, not really see, but you get the point!) next chapter,

Leo, Piper, and Jason

**Hi guys! So, I tried to technically make this a chapter…. I don't know… Like Jason (or Leo or Piper- not really sure who wrote it.) said, if you guys have any ideas please contribute! And thanks to everyone who was reading this. Have a Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year, and a monster-and-germ-free-celebration! Bye, ~ GriffinGirl8655**

**(sorry if this was a bit dull… I'm not really at my most creative right now.)**


	8. Chapter 7- Musings and a Prophecy

**GUESS WHO'S NOT DEAD? Hmm… Not every day I say that, is it?**

**Anyhoo, I am back, feeling better and with chapter 7! (And without Piper and science fair chasing me… Oh…. But I still have to take that math test. Phooey.)**

**So, without further or due, presenting the extremely long awaited, CHAPTER SEVEN!**

When Leo opened his eyes again, he was no longer in his tent with the wacko Potato Lord. He absolutely no idea where he was. It was like one of those limbo-somewhere-but-really-nowhere places.

He was starting to get used to it when a familiar voice spoke. Calypso. Leo tried to say something, but found he couldn't. He just listened instead.

_"Leo, please try not to worry. Of course, I know you will. But just listen. Please. I have been told by the Red one to deliver this prophecy from the Fates._

_Thought, Fire, and Red must find the days past gone _

_And turn the hand back to retrieve the lost_

_However, you may fear the treasure worst_

_For not everyone and thing can be found._

_You think you know who is sending this message. But you must read between the marks- or is it lines?"_

Suddenly, the voice of the potato lady took over.

_"This message was brought to you by the official messenger of the nymphs. A.K.A, the Potato Lord. If you are ever in need of a quick and easy sender that doesn't require drachmas, simply take out one raw potato, place it on the ground, and call my name."_

And then it was over. Done. He was back in his tent, Potato Lord lady was gone, and a new prophecy to fulfill.

"Well, isn't that helpful." Leo grumbled as he packed up camp. "You give me a message from a random person that contains a prophecy and then pop off." And he meant it quite literally, too.

The crazy potato lady had disappeared in a puff of green smoke, leaving behind only the message potato. Well, at least he could sort of interpret the prophecy. He had a suspicion that he was Fire, and that Thought and Red were the girls from his dream.

He also had a suspicion that Red was the sender of the message. The bit about marks at the end gave it away. But, than, again, it had said that, '_You think you know who is sending this message_.' Although, that could have applied to the fact that he had originally that it was Calypso.

He thought about this as he and Festus flew away from the sight where Calypso had faded. Just like Red in his dream. And he still couldn't get that look from Ever out of his head. _"It's too late."_ But, if that was just a dream, than where would he find them?

xXxHOURS LATERxXx

Festus grumbled something that reminded Leo that he would probably need to land soon. Still wrapped up in his musings, confusion, and grief about Calypso he told his dragon to just land with what they were over, and he would start his search in the morning for Ever and Red.

They would hopefully help him on this quest he had been assigned.

_But is it really Leo's quest?_ An unknown character cackles to the anxious readers. _Mwa ha ha ha ha…. You shall just have to wait…. Again…_

**Hmm… Who IS that at the end? Even I have no idea…**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry that it's so short. Don't worry, I'll try not to wait so long for next chapter! :) So, thank you to:**

**Redmark: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, little grasshopper…. Don't worry, I'm not offended by rude and not ginger people… *cough* Raquel *cough* :)**

**Doctoress**

**And theAlmightyPotatoLord!**

**Thank you guys, please review, happy holidays, merry Christmas, and griffins are fabsome!~ GriffinGirl8655**


	9. Chapter 8- Violet No-where

_"So, once you leave Ogygia," he asked, "do you stay immortal, or what?" "I have no idea."_

She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she was cold. Too cold. And fading. Too fast. She only remembered his face. His worried face. His last words. Those protective words. No.

No. She could use those too. _No_ she would **_no_**_t_ stay cold forever. _No _she would **_no_**_t_ be in this limbo. _No _she would **_no_**_t _be lost.

_Yes_ – she **_would_** find Leo again – **_her_** Leo. He was **_her_** light – _no_ **_her_** fire. Leo was – is **_her_** Flame. And she would use that flame to find her way back.

She may not know where she was, how she got here, or why, but if there was one goddess she could count on it was Thought. Thought would not abandon her. And she would not abandon her Leo.

Reaching out with all her mind and energy that she had left, (or knew that she could use without disappearing) she called out for the one friend that had always stopped by, had told her, if you _Ever_ need help, just reach out with your mind, and call my name. I will come.

So this is just what Calypso, who was lost again, did. Called out for Elysia, her friend, the daughter of Hades and Hecate, the goddess of thought and Elysium. Who would exist for_Ever_.

No one responded. What?! And, she knew, that she wasn't being ignored. She wasn't there. Thought, Elysia, had vanished. Poof. Gone. That was impossible. You cannot vanquish Thought.

Thought would always exist. It would always be there- even if people died out, _Thought would still exist_. And Calypso broke down. Elysia had been her last call, and, now, if she didn't answer, Calypso would be stuck.

Stuck in No-where, without her Flame, her Leo, her birds, her island. She would have taken Ogygia over this!

_No you wouldn't._ A slightly grumpy voice replied. It wasn't familiar, but it was on what some immortals called the same frequency as Elysia. Not caring who it was, Calypso replied with the typical _Who are you?_

_I am Violet the air nymph. She told me that you would need help before she lost. _ Calypso was confused. _Lost? Lost what? And how are you talking in my head? I didn't know that nymphs could do that!_

She felt Violet chuckle slightly. _I'm a more a powerful nymph than you think. And I do not know what Elysia lost. But she did lose something, and I need you to help your- what is his name- oh! Valdez! Your Flaming Valdez. Here is how. _

Calypso paid close attention. She had a flawless memory. She would help this cloud nymph who needed her to help her friend and her Flame.

**So, I know this is another short chapter, but it could have been shorter. :) Anyway, please, understand, this note is very important. So, please read the whole thing. Alright, first things first, thank you to:**

**AngelusKitty-writes**

**And Gabbytheglue for reviewing! Speaking of Gabbytheglue, she is one of my best friends and is just getting into fanfiction writing. I (and Gabby) would really appreciate it if you guys went and checked out her story, Escape Reality. Also, the OC, Violet, is supposed to be her.**

**Secondly, some of you guys have probably read my first fanfiction, the Invisible Goddess. I'd originally put it on a break to write this story, but now I have an idea. I'm going to do a re-write of it, when I finish the Mark of Red.**

**The re-write will be part of my We Are Unseen series. However, since the Invisible Goddess is my first story, I'm a bit sentimental about it. So, I'm going to continue, but it won't be part of the We Are Unseen series. **

**I ask if you awesome readers could also read it, and tell me what you think of it. Also, if any of you guys are part of the Ever/Never army, please out my SGE poem, Backwards.**

**Alright, now that I have that stuff out of the way, thank you so much for reading this chapter! Have a happy New Year, and don't forget to review~ GriffinGirl8655**


	10. Chapter 9- Ebi and Racquel

**Guess who's back with a chapter? ME! DA GRIFFIN GIRL IS BACK IN DA HOUSE! (and all my friends who are reading have just rolled their eyes and gone 'Oh Griffin', but who cares? I am back in da house, y'all!) Alright-ey, and just a little disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus- the only thing I own here is my plotline, and my OC's, Violet, Ever, Red, and Potato. It's hard to believe the last time I updated I wished you all a happy new year.**

**Time flies. Anyway, CHAPTER HO!**

Leo took a deep breath as he studied where he landed. A school. Oh, wasn't that fabulous? *please insert sarcasm into that last sentence* He looked at Festus in slight annoyance. "Why'd you take us here, boy?" he asked. Maybe Ever and Red were here. Maybe a clue to Calypso was he- A shout from one of the students outside broke him out of his thoughts.

"EBI JOHNSON! GET OUT OF THE GRASS!" Well, that was something he didn't hear very often. But turning his head toward the familiar voice, he saw Red standing over a girl that looked like Ever who was lying in the grass. In fact, she was covered in it, too. He moved closer, wondering why they couldn't see him and Festus.

Festus started to follow, creaking, but Leo stopped him and he moved back. Leo listened to the girls' conversation, thinking about how to get their attention. What would he say? _I dreamed about you guys and then this Potato Lady gave a message in a potato and my mechanical dragon landed here and I need you to go on a possible suicide mission with me._

That would be one way, but….. "But I like the grass!" Ebi-Ever whined, sitting up, and picking up a water bottle. "Plus, I just ran a mile in less than 10 minutes and is extremely hot." " 'Is extremely hot'? Nice grammar, Ebi." Red said, plopping down on the ground next to the grass covered blonde girl.

_Racquel? Ebi? What?_ You could say that Leo was more than a little confused. "I had a really weird dream last night, you know." Ebi-Ever says to her friend. Red-Racquel nods, as if motioning for her to continue. "What about?" she says, grabbing Ebi-Ever's water bottle. "I don't know… It was strange. We were in math class, not paying attention, as usual, and then the bell rang and we were outside at P.E, running." Red-Racquel shakes her head.

"What's so strange about that?" she asks. Ebi-Ever shakes her head. "I wasn't done! Anyway, in math class, I forgot to mention that there was this weird book series- called the Heroes of Olympus or something like that, and then, back to where I was, we were running. And all of the sudden the earth started swallowing us. Like we were sinking into the ground and it wasn't letting go. It was scary."

The girls start talking again, but Leo zones out. Book series called 'Heroes of Olympus'? Earth swallowing them? Maybe they are Ever and Red… He's jolted out of his thoughts by a scream from one of the girls. "AAAAH!" Ebi-Ever screams. Red-Racquel snorts. "What is it now? A bug?" Ebi-Ever rolls her eyes and whacks the other girl on the arm. "No. There's a random kid over there, that's all." She says, pointing at Leo.

He waves at them sheepishly. Ebi-Ever waves back. "Sorry, Random Guy!" she shouts. Red-Racquel twists and turns her head to see who she's talking about. When she sees him, she squeaks. Literally squeaks. Leo has to smile. The power of Team Leo is real.

"B-b-but, that's impossible!" she exclaims.

**MWA HA HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAA! I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFF-HANGER! But not for long, lol. I'll update on Thursday- but no certain promises. Thanks to:**

**TheAlmightyPotatoLord for reviewing. The only person who reviewed. So, just make it up to me 'kay? And if read this, please review! Don't care if you hated it, thought it was okay, or loved it- PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and please check out these two stories by my friends:**

**Escape Reality by Gabbytheglue (and bug her to update, please)**

**Fifth Year by atrfla**

**Alright, guys, sorry for being off for so long, and I have started writing again for the Invisible Goddess. Also, I've started reading the Sisters Grimm series. Have any of you lot read that? Right, thanks for your time and views ~GriffinGirl8655**


	11. Chapter 10- Not Ever and Red, BTW

**Right, just a l'il disclaimer- don't own any characters or Percy Jackson- except for Elysia, Red Mark, Violet, and Potato Lord. What about Ebi, Racquel and Ever? Well…. They are very similar to Red and Elysia, aren't they?**

Racquel was confused. And scared. And, basically, was having a 'WHAT JUST HAPPENED YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO EXIST!' moment. She guessed many people didn't have those. But, it would be rude to go "You're not supposed to exist!". She settled for a "That's impossible!"

It came out sounding really, really, really bad. Really bad. This was bloody _LEO VALDEZ OF HER DREAMS _and she stares like an idiot. Ebi's babbling snapped her out of her shock. It was a good thing Ebi babbled and talked and talked and talked when she was nervous. Sometimes it made the situation worse (it typically did- like when Ebi would say something she wasn't supposed and you could say the babbling was like a mini Niagara Falls.)

"-and OMIGODS you're actually standing here! Wait- has the War started or ended yet? Where's Festus? Where's Piper and Jason and the Argo and Annabeth and Percy and Frank and Hazel and-" Yup. Good old Ebi. Leo or Random Guy held out his hand in the wait-stop motion.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I know I'm famous and all, and I'm guessing I don't need to introduce myself." Ebi shook her head, and then turned to Racquel and nudged her. "You alright, Rac?" Racquel took a deep breath. "Fine, Ebi." The boy studied them.

"Great. But who are you?" Ebi grinned, and some of her enthusiasm spread to Racquel, who was sure her eyes were like bugs' and her hair was horrible. "This is making me think of that really depressing Doctor Who fanfiction that I read- well, actually, need to finish." Racquel rolled her eyes. "And which fanfiction would be that?" she asked her friend teasingly.

Ebi sighed. "You haven't read it. Anyway, my name is Emilia Johnson, but most people call me Ebi. I'm 13. I'm human. Ooh- that would make us mortals who can see through the mist! Yas!" Racquel saw Leo smirk slightly. "Yas?" Ebi pouted and crossed her arms. She stuck her tongue at him and made a weird 'bleh-leh-leh' noise at him. He looked slightly taken aback.

"Umm….." Racquel had to laugh. Only Ebi would manage to freak out a book character in less than minutes of meeting him without going fangirl. Unfortunately, her laugh brought his attention to her. "Tag- you're it." Racquel blushed. Great.

"Umm… Well, my name is Racquel Florence, and I have no nick name really." She cringed inwardly, but continued on. "I'm 14, Ebi's best friend, and human." Leo nodded, although he looked slightly confused.

"So, you mean you're names aren't Ever Beta and Red Mark? You remember who you are and how you got here and stuff?" Ebi and Racquel exchanged glances. _Red and Ever? Who were they?_ Sure, Racquel and Ebi would joke around and call themselves that occasionally, but… And not remember who they were? Racquel knew who she was just fine, and Ebi knew who she was, too.

When neither of the girls answered, Leo answered his own question. "I'll take 'no' as an answer to that then." Racquel and Ebi nodded. Surprisingly, Ebi had nothing to say. Ebi opened her mouth. Oops. Spoken too soon. "Wait, so you met us as Ever and Red Mark? And we didn't know who we were?" She asked, her green eyes glimmering with excitement. "OMIGODS this is like a story!" she squealed, before turning to Racquel.

"What if we're in a book? What if-" Racquel cut her best friend off. "Umm… I think L-leo has something to say." Leo grinned at her. He was so handsome. "Thank you for that Re- I mean Racquel! But, are you sure you're names aren't Ever and-"

The whistle blown by the coach to signal that P.E was over caught the attention of Racquel. She snapped her head up, and she saw everyone going in. But why hadn't Coach come over and said something to them? He should have noticed by now that they were talking to a random guy.

"Ebi!" she whacked her friend on the arm. Ebi looked at her, and Racquel guessed she had noticed the same thing. Leo cleared his throat and frowned at them. "I was talking!" Ebi smiled wryly. "In case you haven't noticed," she said, "something very wrong is happening."

Leo rolled his eyes, but before he could retort, that _obviously _something was wrong, Ebi grabbed Racquel's wrist and started dragging her away. "Where are you going?" Racquel cried, wondering if her friend had actually gone insane. There was a REAL LIVE BOOK CHARACTER!

"I have to see something! We are conducting a short term experiment." The blonde declared. Racquel raised an eyebrow and jogged to keep up with her pace. She glanced back at Leo, who was looking even more confused than earlier. "What about Leo?" Racquel asked.

Ebi grinned. "Oh, he's part of it." Ebi turned her head slightly without altering her pace. "HEY FIRE BOY! HURRY UP!" Racquel sighed. "Fire Boy?" Ebi nodded. "Yuppers. Fire Boy."

**OKAY! I'm excited, because I'm hoping this chapter is longer than the others. Okay, you lot, several things before I sign off and you have to wait for a new chapter!**

**Thank you to:**

**Redmark**

**AngelusKitty-writes**

**And theAlmightyPotatoLord for reviewing!**

**Please don't forget to check out Escape Reality by Gabbytheglue and Fifth Year by atrfla!**

**Also, I may or may not post an April's Fools fanfiction. OH! I almost forgot- happy early April's Fools Day! But, about the April's Fools fanfiction, I have no idea what it will about, what fandom-anything. Except the theme. Obviously April's Fools.**

**I plan on posting a chapter of the Invisible Goddess tomorrow. Of course, I planned on updating this story last Thursday, and look how that turned out. So, no promises. But, thank you for reading, please review NO MATTER WHAT, and I do take story requests! ~GriffinGirl8655**


	12. Chapter 11- THEY CAN'T SEE!

**ERMEGHERDS PEOPLES! I come back on, say I'm on for good, write 1 or 2 chapters and then skip off into the sunset and abandon y'all. I'd say you have my apologies, but I've done soooooo many times so I'll leave you with a disclaimer ~I don't any of the actual Percy Jackson characters featured in this story~ and hope this chapter will suffice. :D**

Ebi was conducting a short term experiment. With the help of Fire Boy Leo and her best friend Racquel Florence (A.K.A Red according to Fire Boy), of course. A short term experimental scientist always needs some backup. And a test subject. Her coach.

For the whole over-a-few-minutes conversation they'd had with _A BLOODY BOOK CHARACTER_ (just because she has a calm outward appearance means nothing- she was screaming her heart out on the inside and she had no idea why she didn't just let it go… Hee hee…. LET IT GO! **[I'm sorry! I HAD TO!]**) she had realized that something was more wrong then the fact LEO VALDEZ was standing in front of them and that he thought they were Ever Beta and Red Mark.

Her Coach who typically went around yelling at people who weren't moving or walking or doing anything, really, hadn't noticed the two of them talking to _a random kid with a giant mechanical dragon_. 'Course there was the Mist, but then what the heck did Coach think they were doing?

If Coach could still see them, then he'd think she was totally insane. But if he couldn't, then, well, they'd have another mystery on their hands. Gods. A mystery. A real actual mystery. _Stay on track Ebi_, she reminded herself. "Ebi, what are you planning on doing?" Racquel asked. She was slightly out of breath and her face was tinged pink from, what Ebi guessed, blushing at Fire Boy.

"I'm going to wave my hand in front of Coach's face and see if he reacts." Ebi announced confidently. Leo blanched. "That's it? Just walk up and wave your hand in his face? Why not some super cool gadget or something? Threaten to set him on fire?" Racquel nodded slightly. "Are you sure it's going to work?"

By this time they had reached Coach. "Can I set myself on fire?" Leo asked. "If he could notice me, then for sure he'd notice that." Ebi shook her head. "Noppers. If he could notice you, he'd have done so a while ago. The question, now, is, can he notice me and Racquel?" Ebi walked up to Coach and waved her arm in his face.

Racquel held her breath. More and more kids from their class swarmed around Coach, and Ebi heard Leo whistle. But, still, he didn't notice the little blonde girl waving her arm in his face. Finally, he swatted her arm. "Dratted fly." Ebi heard him mutter.

Ebi put her arm down and watched him tell the class that they were going inside and she watched them walk towards the building. Great. Just fantastic. She turned to Racquel, who looked just as confused. "Ebi, what just happened?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Leo's face was grim. "Someone's messing with the Mist, that's what's happening." Ebi shook her head. If Coach couldn't see them… None of the kids had either…. She'd never thought that a book character coming could be a bad thing- sure it might mean that Kronus or Gaea was coming back- but for someone to use to the Mist so that no one could see them- that was bad.

No one could help them now except for Leo and his world. They didn't even get to say good-bye to their parents. To their friends. To anyone! It was so unfair! Ebi would be glad to fly on the back of Festus (he's a mechanical dragon!) but she'd like to at least know her parents could see her and she would see them again.

"Hey." Leo's voice broke her out of her sad thoughts. Ebi and Racquel looked up. "Yeah?" Ebi asked. "What's going to happen to us? And, Fire Boy, I know you don't know the answer. But what's going to happen us? If our Coach can't see us, then who can? Our parents? They're just mortals! You're stuck with us now, Leo. And, you're stuck here with us. It's like some sort of limbo. You're not to supposed be here except in a book and-"

Racquel placed a hand on Ebi's arm. "Calm down. I'm sure we'll figure something out." She said, but her voice shook with fear. Leo raised an eyebrow. "Re- Racquel's right. We're going to figure something out, so don't worry. But, only exist in a book?"

Ebi and Racquel exchanged glances. Should they tell him? He already knew that they knew all about him, but… Ebi nodded, confirming it, ignoring Racquel's shocked look. "Yes. Book series, to be exact. It's how we, er-" "It's how we know who you are and the Great Prophecy and all." Racquel finished. Leo's eyes lit up.

"I'm a book character here? That is so cool! Do I have like an official Team Leo or something?" he asked. Ebi smirked and gave her friend a sideways glance. Racquel turned red and nudged Ebi. Leo noticed too, and grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. What's the series called?"

"The Heroes of Olympus by Rick Riordan." Racquel replied almost immediately, clearly glad for a change in subject. Ebi rolled her eyes- she knew that Leo was going to say something about how it should be called 'The Leo Valdez Super Sized McShizzle Series'. Sure enough, he did, to which, Ebi rolled her eyes again.

After a few more minutes of talking, laughing, blushing, and eye rolling, they got to the point of everything. "Why were you after Ever and Red?" Ebi asked, curious, and knowing it probably had something to do with everything that had happened. Leo's face became down cast and his eyes darkened.

"One night I had a dream. I hadn't had one of those since Gaea was defeated and I got Calypso off the island. There were two girls in it, they looked just like you, except their names were Ever and Red. They didn't really remember who they were and at one point, Ever, spoke in my mind.

"But, anyway, in it I was with Piper and Jason. We came across you two and talked for a bit. You," he pointed at Racquel, who turned even redder, "stole my sunglasses. Then there was these mechanical men with griffins in nets and we tried to free the griffins, but Jason fell and died. And then the men let go of the nets and started walking towards Red. Who was fading.

"It was weird. And for a second you looked like Calypso and then you just faded completely. And then you, Ever, stood there looking at me. And you spoke in my mind. It was creepy. And I woke up. And Calypso started to fade, too. And she was gone."

He paused, and Ebi thought she saw a tear fall down his cheek, but it could have been her imagination. "But this lady with crazy hair and freckles appeared and called herself the Potato Lord. She gave me a message in a potato. Weird, I know. And it told me a prophecy, in Calypso's voice."

**Right, you lot- whaddya think? My longest chapter for sure, but I'm not sure if it's best. But, you lot are the readers! So thank you to:**

**Redmark**

**AngelusKitty-writes**

**TheAlmightyPotatoLord**

**Catethefangirl**

**And Doctoress for reviewing! You guys are fantastic!**

**Please don't forget to check out Escape Reality by Gabbytheglue and Fifth Year by atrfla!**

**Also, don't forget to review, and till next time, my fellow fans ~GriffinGirl8665 :D**


End file.
